


The Equivalent of Disaster

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [29]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Conspiracy, Controlling Parent, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rise of the Dread Queen, Stress, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Demeter pays an unexpected visit to Persephone.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 29
Kudos: 291





	The Equivalent of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Persephone has just returned to the Underworld from having lunch with Amphitrite and Hera. She has suspicions that Demeter is up to something tricky in the Mortal Realm.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” says Kynora’s voice over the intercom, sounding oddly constrained. “But Demeter is here to see you?”

I feel like I've been immersed in a tub of ice water. My joints are stiff, my skin prickling, and every hair on my body stands on end. I lock eyes with Hecate as the shivers come upon me.

"Honey?" she murmurs. "You all right?"

"Uh--" My throat is closed and tight. I jump to my feet and run to the door. I throw it open.

"Mama!" I cry, and run straight into her arms. "Mama, I missed you so much!"

"My precious little Bean!" She hugs me tight, close against the smooth fabric of her dark suit.

"It's been so long, Mama. I've missed you!" I lean back and look at her: she's wearing her hair long, with a thin golden headband and earrings. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you, my angel! You're looking well! And so… sophisticated." She raises an eyebrow slightly. I glance down at my dress, which I purchased to impress Hera. I feel my cheeks warm.

"Please come in." I gesture into my office.

"Persephone, shall I bring some tea?" Kynora asks diffidently. 

"Yes, please," I reply, and close the door. 

"Demeter, you're looking very well," Hecate says with a calm smile. "What an unexpected pleasure!" 

"Hello, Hecate. Oh, that's right, you work here, don't you?"

The two of them exchange a friendly embrace. 

"Please, Mama, won't you sit down?" I'm running out of social formulas. I can feel my heart pounding.

We all sit down.

"Tell me, little one, how is it that I find you employed in the Underworld?" says my mother. "And with such a high position, too?"

"Hera arranged an internship for me," I say without thinking. Why am I trying to deflect blame? I’m proud of what I’ve accomplished. I take a deep breath and smooth my skirt.

"Oh." Mother looks around my office, with its wood-panelled walls, floor-to-ceiling windows, gray carpet, and sleek furniture. "Is this how you treat all your interns, Hecate?"

Hecate laughs mildly. "Hardly. But Persephone was wasted as an intern. Surely you must know that your daughter is a genius."

Mother smiles and looks on me with warmth. “She is, isn’t she? Still, I find myself wondering what use the Underworld Corporation has for a biochemist.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Hecate says. “But really, Persephone’s talents aren’t limited to plants.”

I need to stay a part of this conversation. “I’d love to show you around, Mama. I think you’ll be pleased.” 

There’s a knock on the door, and Kynora enters with a tea tray, which she sets on the low table between us. I busy myself with the ritual of pouring tea. I hand a cup to my mother, then to Hecate. No one says anything until we all have a steaming cup.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Mama. You’ve been so busy lately.” 

“Yes, the mortals need quite a lot of managing. The silly things are letting their breeding get out of control, and now they have more people than they can really feed.” She sniffs and rolls her eyes.

“Ah! And are you applying yourself to the problem of birth control?” Hecate says. I control a guilty twitch and try not to think about the new implant in my upper arm. I wonder why Hecate is needling Mother this way. I’ve heard this debate between them before.

Mother scoffs. “Certainly not. If they’d just exercise a little self-control this wouldn’t be a problem.” She sighs. “I’ve been introducing new seeding methods and plowing techniques, to help increase their crop yields. And let me tell you, it’s an uphill battle! Mortals don’t like to try new things.” 

She goes off on her familiar rant about mortals’ lack of blind faith and the respect due to harvest goddesses. I exchange a glance with Hecate. I wish I could have two minutes alone with her. Or a couple of text messages, that would do. I try to sip my tea, but my throat isn’t cooperative. I can only take tiny swallows.

Mother winds down her tirade. I recognize my cue.

“That must be so frustrating, Mama!” I say. “How annoying that they won’t just listen to you.”

Actually, even though this particular complaint of my mother’s is so familiar that I could set it to music, I’m starting to understand her point. There are a lot of people I have to interact with in my job who drive me right around the bend with their stubborn resistance to good sense. 

For a moment, I consider mentioning some of those. Maybe Mama would have some advice for me? It would be so lovely to thrash out some ideas with another woman who understands the kind of challenges I face.

No, I realize with a touch of chill. I can’t bring up anything that’s less than perfect. I can’t afford to show weakness.

“How are all the nymphs?” I ask, for something to say. Mother begins reciting the minor dramas of all the field and flower nymphs that I remember from back home. She inserts a certain amount of eye-rolling and snide commentary, particularly when referring to the nymphs’ romantic escapades, but I notice that she knows all the details. She’s not above a little gossiping, I realize.

This surprises me, for some reason. I always thought my mother was opposed on principle to such frivolity, but she’s actually enjoying herself, talking about other people’s foibles. I smile a little into my teacup.

The elder goddesses finish their tea and Hecate stands up. “It’s lovely to see you, Demeter. We should make some time to catch up soon!”

“Certainly, that would be most enjoyable,” Mama replies.

Hecate turns to me, intensifying her gaze. “I’ll take care of sending warning about your regulatory issues to the relevant authorities,” she says. I nod slowly, catching on. We hadn’t been discussing regulatory issues. We were discussing budget and staffing. “You’ve got your hands full for now.”

“Thank you,” I reply. “I do think more oversight is needed.”

Hecate nods. She understands perfectly.

I’m left alone with my mother for the first time in months. So much has happened to me. So much that I can’t tell her. So much that would disappoint and shock her. 

“Do you have time for a tour, Mama? I want to show you something.”

“Of course I have time for you, sweetheart.”

I grab my jacket and my purse and we head out.

***

A dark satyr enters the Tower Two elevator with us and stands quietly in the far corner, looking at his phone. I glance at my mother. I’m nervous, but I’m also very excited to show Elysium to her. It’s a big achievement for me, and I’m proud of it. I’m eager to hear what she says.

Mama leans toward me, sniffing delicately. “Are you menstruating, dear?”

The satyr in the corner glances up in surprise, then pushes the button for the next floor.

“Yes,” I say defensively. She _always_ knows. I _hate_ that she always knows. I _hate_ that she thinks it's fine to talk about this in front of others.

The elevator doors open and the satyr darts out. I wish I could run for it, too.

“Oh, good,” she says, apparently unaware that he bailed long before his intended floor. “Now that we’re alone we can really talk.”

I nod, waiting tensely for what she’ll say. I’m very aware of all the compromising items I’m carrying on my person, all the evidence of changes in my life since I last saw my mother. The expensive designer dress. The birth control implant. Gaia’s crystal in my pocket, next to my phone that’s full of very personal texts. Hades’s car key in my purse. His house key on my keychain. The bank card in my wallet, giving me access to my own money. My driver’s license. My diamond Pomelia pendant, which was a gift from my lover. My earrings.

I am not the girl I was when I left home a few months ago, with a box full of books and a battered suitcase full of shapeless hand-me-downs. I suspect my mother won’t like that. She’s looking me over, from the top of my cropped haircut to the tips of my pointed shoes. I wonder why she’s being so restrained. In my experience she doesn’t hesitate to let me know what she’s thinking.

“So…” she says. “I see you got your ears pierced.”

“Yes. It seemed like the time had come.”

She nods and says nothing further until we arrive on our floor.

***

Mama looks out over Elysium, and purses her lips judiciously. She’s evaluating it as only another nature deity could do. I sense the flow of her power as she probes. I hold my breath. I feel like I just took the final exam for a course I didn’t know I was enrolled in, and I’m waiting for the grade.

At last she relaxes, focus returning to her eyes. She nods slowly. “I’m impressed with what you did with integrating the root systems into the existing groundwater streams. That was clever.”

“Thank you. I got that idea from something Styx said.”

“Oh, really? You must have met so many interesting people since you’ve been working here.”

I nod. This is true but it may be dangerous territory. “Styx taught me so much about river beds and water management! You know I’ve never been very strong with directing water, right? But she showed me how to do it indirectly and it makes a big difference.”

“Obviously. Are you growing any crops here? The soil is wonderfully rich.”

I beam at her. I’m very proud of the soil. “No, that’s not the focus. It’s supposed to be an ideal place for mortals shades to go when they’ve earned their reward. So they don’t have to work at all, just enjoy themselves. And of course shades don't eat.”

“Hm. An interesting idea. It seems like it’s too small for wild growth, though.”

“That’s true. It requires vigilant management to keep it like this.”

“So this is carefully planned horticulture disguised as rampant wilderness?” Mama smiles, with a slight tone of superiority. The debate between us of the virtues of domesticated agriculture versus untamed nature is an old, familiar one.

I roll my eyes. “Yes. That’s necessary because of the size, and the location.”

“Growing in a cave, you mean.”

“Lava tube,” I correct, startling myself. “But yes. The artificial lights and the limited ecosystem make it a challenge.”

“It looks quite a lot like home,” she comments.

“That was my inspiration,” I say cautiously. That, and wanting to delight Hades.

“Well, darling, I won’t say you haven’t created something wonderful, because you have. I’m proud of you.” Mama smiles at me, and my heart thumps with joy. “But now that you’ve done it, do they really need someone of your caliber to keep monitoring it? You’re more than just a gardener, little Bean.” Her expression now is mildly admonishing.

“I have a lot of other projects--” I start.

“Oh, look,” Mama interrupts. “Is that Artemis?”

I turn to see where she’s pointing. “Yes, that’s her. She’s consulting here about bringing in animals.” I wave my arm and Artemis spots us and approaches.

“Demeter, what are you doing here?” she says in surprise.

“Visiting my darling daughter, of course. Now, girls, now that you’re here together, don’t you think it’s time you settled this fight between you two, or whatever it is?”

“What are you talking about?” Artemis says, perplexed. She looks at me and I give her a tiny headshake.

“You were supposed to look out for my daughter,” Mama says, a bit accusatory. “I can see that she doesn’t need it as much as she did, but she’s still young. It would be so much better if you two made up and moved back in together.”

“We’re not fighting, Mama. We’re still friends,” I say, hoping to forestall what Artemis might say.

“Of course we are,” Artemis says. “Persephone moved out because she wanted more independence, and I respect that.”

“ _More_ independence?” Mama says skeptically.

“Yeah, it turns out I’m a super obnoxious housemate. Who knew?” Artemis shrugs. I try to project my gratitude to her without making it obvious.

“How is the bird integration going?” I interject. I might as well check up on the project while I’m here.

“So far, so good. Songbirds are adapting and we’ll be releasing some bigger ones by the end of the week.” One of the animal handlers calls Artemis and she excuses herself.

"Would you like to see more, Mama?"

"Certainly, sweetheart."

I plan a short walk for us, through the fields, along the lake shore, and back through the forest. I avoid the waterfall. I don't want to take my mother there.

At one point, I notice something odd in the corner of my eye. I turn my head, trying to focus on it. Mama has been discoursing for some time on her new planting techniques, and I nod politely to her. I keep trying to figure out what's going on with my vision--and then I catch it. An impression of snakiness.

One of the Furies is trailing us, keeping an eye on me under an invisibility spell. I release a tension I didn't know I was carrying. Hecate must have told them, and if she told them, she told Hades, too. I'm safe.

I blink in shock. Why do I need to be safe from my own mother? She would never hurt me. Well, no, she wouldn't. But she _could_ very well take action that she believes is best for me. Including dragging me home by my ear.

"Are you daydreaming, sweetheart?"

"Sorry, Mama. I was just thinking about how to apply your new methods to my own project."

"Oh! Well, yes, that could be very interesting."

When we return to the entrance, Mama gives me a nod of approval. "You've done quite a nice job with this, little Bean. It's too bad that it's tucked away in the Underworld where only dead mortals will get to see it."

I inhale sharply. "Mortals deserve something to look forward to. Their lives are hard enough already."

“Hm. Yes, I remember how much you empathize with them. To your own detriment.” She looks around, but there’s no one else in sight. “Darling, when I heard you were working here. I was _very_ frightened for you. What were you thinking, taking a job here?”

“I was thinking it would be good experience. And also that I have to obey Hera.”

“Don’t be dense, it doesn’t suit you. You know what I mean. Given your _unusual_ abilities, the Underworld is the last place you should be.”

“What better place to hide an ability to work with dead mortals, than here?” I say. “Anyplace else, it would stand out.” Mama seems taken aback by my confidence. 

“Well… I suppose there’s something to that. Still, I worry. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t _want_ you to worry. And I wanted to have something to show you--like this.” I gesture around at Elysium.

Mother nods, looking out at it again. “I’d love to take you out to dinner, little one. Can I steal you away from work this early, or will Hades get upset with you?” she says teasingly.

It gives me a jolt to hear his name in my mother’s voice. “No, he won’t get upset. Of course, Mama, I’d love to have dinner with you.”

***

Mama has a car and driver waiting for her, one she hired to bring her here today. We climb in to go to a macrobiotic restaurant she knows back in Olympus. I glance at the driver, considering, but then I decide if Mother can discuss personal matters in front of strangers, then I can too. Maybe his presence will help keep her calm. I pull my jacket tight around me.

“Why didn't you ever tell me that I'm a fertility goddess?” I ask.

"Who told you that?" Mother replies, startled and somewhat angry.

"It’s more accurate to ask who _hasn't_ told me. Apparently it was something that everyone could tell, but I didn't know. That was deeply embarrassing for me." 

Mama looks chagrined, but then she puts on a little smile. "Darling, you shouldn't let other people's expectations define you. You make plants grow, and that's a beautiful thing. That doesn't mean you're like one of _those_ goddesses."

But I _am_ , Mother. I am like one of _those_ goddesses--shameless and naked and hot to be touched. Burgeoning with life, explosive, uncontained and wild. Savage and unpredictable.

I think my thoughts, and say nothing.

***

Shortly we arrive at the checkpoint gate. The driver rolls down his window, and the guard steps up to take a look. He’s one of the ones I’ve met before, but I don’t know his name. Unfortunately, Cerberus is sitting behind him, already lowering his heads to get a good look inside the car.

 _Don’t come over here,_ I project at him. _Pretend you don’t know me._ The guard chats with the driver, asking a couple of perfunctory questions. I stare at Cerberus, and he looks at me, but he doesn’t move.

The guard waves us on, and we start again for Olympus. _Good boy!_ I think.

***

“So how did you learn about where I’m working, Mother?” I ask as we’re waiting for our food.

“I was checking in with Hestia,” Mama says. “She tells me you’ve formally left the sisterhood. You know how vulnerable you are, dear. Unprotected by TGOEM, without a father." I hold my breath, waiting for more criticism, more questions, but she's just watching me with concern.

“I know. But Hecate looks out for me, and Hera too,” I say. “I just saw Hera today. She wants me to teach Hebe to play chess.”

"It’s good that you have allies, but nonetheless you are young. Anything could happen to you. Accepting eternal maidenhood would give you real protection." Well. Apparently Hestia didn't tell her everything. 

"I know you want me to be safe, Mama. I want that too. But more than that, I want to find my own path. I want to be independent, and find out what I can do.” I hesitate, unsure I should go this far. I hold tight to my courage, and think about all the good things in my life. My work, Elysium, my friends, Hades. Especially Hades. “You know how with some plants, if you keep them in a greenhouse, they never reach their full potential?”

Mother looks at me sternly and nods. “You’re saying that my protection is smothering you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Mama. I really do appreciate your looking out for me. But I have to figure out my own way.”

She tilts her head, and thinks for a while. "You’ve become very strong, sweetheart. In your powers, and also in your confidence. I’m glad for you, but I’m also extremely worried. It's natural for you to think you're on top of the world, that you're in control of your life and nothing can change that. You _are_ a goddess. But there are still those who could harm you. Without the protection of eternal maidenhood, Zeus could force you into marriage."

"I know that. But there are other goddesses who have stayed independent. You, and Hecate."

She sighs deeply. “Darling, we are very old. Things back then--they were different. Nowadays a pretty young goddess like you just can’t be without protection. Sooner or later some man is going to decide that he’s entitled to you.”

I flinch. She’s absolutely right about that. Unfortunately, it was sooner, rather than later. I take a deep breath. "Mama, it's just--I don't think being a virgin forever is right for me." I should tell her more, but I can’t. This is the best I can do for now. 

As it is, her face is growing darker with anger, her mouth compressing into a terrible frown. I watch nervously, waiting for her to explode with harsh words, but she doesn’t. She takes a slow breath and speaks with maddening calmness.

"This is just a phase, darling,” she says. “You are meant for great things, and in time, you'll understand that."

I think about Gaia's prophecy. That I will be a queen. Thrice-chosen, thrice-choosing. I will make a choice that defines the world. Apparently my mother is right, I am meant for great things. 

Mother has been carefully watching me. “So I heard you made a visit to the mortal realm recently,” she says.

“That’s correct.” I wonder which one she means. I could be in trouble here.

“What were you doing in Leuctra, darling?”

I relax somewhat. “It’s my friend’s hometown. I brought her there for a visit.”

“You’re friends with a mortal girl?” Mother sighs. “Really, sweetheart, when are you going to grow out of that?”

I frown, and try to ignore that question. “Did you have business there yourself?” I ask. I try to project mild curiosity.

“Yes. I have a trade agreement with them. I give them medicines and assistance with their harvest planning in exchange for iron ore.”

“Iron ore?” 

“For new tools. Iron doesn’t grow in barley fields, you know!”

I smile at this weak joke. It doesn’t make sense. Why wouldn’t she go to the Cyclopes for tools? They would be cheaper and better made.

“You’re working so hard to help the mortals, Mama,” I say. “I do hope they’re showing proper gratitude to you.”

“Well, you know, some are better than others. Mortals are always so willing to stray. So few of them are reliable from one day to the next.”

I nod. I feel I understand her better than she realizes. “You’re probably right. I’ve just missed you so much. I guess I’m a little resentful over all the attention you’re giving to them.”

Mama hesitates for a moment. "I’m going to be busy for a while longer, little Bean. But I don’t want you to think I’ve forgotten you. Great things are happening! I have a project going on that I think you’re going to like."

Now we’re finally getting to it. I compose my face, preparing to ask her for more information.

“Demeter, darling! How delightful to see you!” calls a familiar voice. It’s Hera, and Athena is with her. Really? In a vegetarian restaurant? How weird.

They sit down and begin chattering rapidly and enthusiastically, completely dominating the conversation. We’re finished eating before I finally realize that this is a setup. Someone sent them here to take the heat off of me. I feel both gratitude and annoyance. Really, I’ve got this.

***

“Sweetheart, I need to speak with you seriously. I know I haven’t been available to give you guidance lately but I’m seriously concerned about your decision to live with a _man_.”

We’re walking together from the restaurant to my house. I’ve been trying to picture my room as I left it on Saturday and figure out if there’s anything incriminating to be seen. I don’t have pictures of Hades. I don’t have any of his possessions. A lot of my stuff is already at his house. I guess it should be okay.

“I’m living with a _couple_ , Mama,” I explain. “That’s different. And you should meet them before you judge--they’re so devoted to each other, it’s adorable.”

“Devoted or not, men are men. And a love god? I don’t need to explain this to you, do I?”

“I know it’s not ideal,” I say. This is true. What would be ideal is if I could just openly live with Hades, and not worry about anyone else’s opinion. But maybe what I need to do is get my own apartment. I can afford it now.

  
  


***

We arrive at the house and I juggle my purse and jacket, trying to unlock the door. If Mother notices that I have an extra key on my keychain, she doesn’t ask what it’s for. We enter the living room and find Eros and Psyche there, along with several of Eros’s younger siblings. They’re sitting at the dining table, playing some kind of board game. 

This time I understand right away that this is a setup. Otherwise, it would be much more likely that I’d walk in on Eros and Psyche having sex on the couch again.

They all look up cheerfully at us and I make introductions.

“Welcome to our home, ma’am,” says Eros cheerfully. “It was nice to talk to you on the phone last week. I _am_ sorry that I forgot to give Persephone the message.”

“Please be more careful in the future,” says Mama, peering at him suspiciously. “And remember what I said!”

“Yes, ma’am!” he says obediently.

“May I get you a drink?” Psyche offers.

“No, thank you. I won’t be staying long.” Mother turns to me. “May I see your room, darling?”

I nod, and lead her down the hall. I turn on the light, and there, on the foot of my neatly-made bed, is _Divine Sex_. I intended to pack it on Saturday, and I must have gotten distracted.

I toss my jacket on top of it and hope my mother didn’t see. I turn to look at her.

She’s looking around. The room is neat and clean, and I don’t have all that much more stuff than I had when I left home. Largely because much of my clothes are at Hades’s house. 

I haven’t bothered to personalize the room much, so the only real touch of individualism is a painting on the wall, one of Psyche’s. It’s a bowl of fruit and a bunch of flowers. I think it’s very beautiful, but more importantly right now, it gives nothing away.

“Well, this seems very nice, dear. Still--”

“I know, Mama. You’d rather I lived with Artemis again.”

She smiles gently. “Little Bean--I am so very happy to see you so healthy and strong, and doing so well as an independent goddess. You do understand why I worry?”

I nod. There are tears stinging my eyes. Of course I understand. “I do, Mama. I love you.”

“And I love you, my perfect angel.”

Mama extends her arms and I step into her hug. She holds me for a long time, swaying gently and humming a little. It makes me feel secure, like I was a little girl again.

“I miss you, Mama,” I say. It’s true. Whether she’s doing something sneaky or not, it’s true.

“I miss you, too, sweetheart. Don’t worry. You’ll see me again soon.” She kisses my forehead, and then she leaves.

***

I sit on my bed with my head in my hands. I want to cry, but I can’t. I’m shaking violently. From the stress, and the misery. From the guilt of necessary lies told, from the fear of my suspicion. From the certainty that if I told the whole truth, my mother would lock me away.

“Boss?” It’s Alecto’s voice.

“What?”

“We’re tracking her, to make sure she leaves Olympus and doesn’t leave any spies in place. It would be best if you stay put for now.”

“Fine.”

I continue to sit, shaking, covering my eyes. Wishing I could cry, and deeply grateful that I can’t.

A faint wisp of cool air caresses my skin, making the hairs on my arm stand up, and I smell smoke and cedar. I feel the vibration through my feet as his knees hit the floor, and then Hades’s arms are around me.

“Oh, Sweetness,” he breathes. “You did so well.”

“Did I?” I shake my head. “I don’t even know. I don’t know what’s right. I don’t know how to be a good daughter.” I start to laugh. It’s not a nice laugh.

Hades watches me with concern. “That isn’t your fault. It’s Demeter who’s turning things upside down.”

“Is she though?” I say. The laughter fades but I’m still panting from it. My eyes feel hot. “Maybe she really is just helping mortals grow more food! I don’t know!”

“Okay. You’re right. We don’t know yet and we shouldn’t pass judgment without evidence.” He pauses and cups my cheek. “What I do know is that I’m very happy you’re still here.”

I sniffle. “I don’t know what I would have done if she tried to take me away.” My tears start to fall.

“You were never alone, Sweetness! I was with you from Elysium, and Hecate and I followed your car.”

I glance at the floor, where Hades’s helmet sits next to his knee. That confirms a feeling I’d had. I nod. “I’m glad. I thought maybe you were near but I couldn’t be sure.”

I wrap my arms around him and give myself up to shivering for a few minutes. Hades strokes my back and talks softly to me the whole time.

“‘Scuse me, Boss.” I look up to see Tisiphone in the door. “We’ve got the all-clear.”

“Thanks,” I say.

Hades looks at me. “Will you feel safer staying here tonight?”

I shake my head vehemently. “ _ No _ ! I want to go--” I almost say _ home _ . “I want to go back with you.”

“Okay. Good.”

He gets up, cradling his helmet under his arm, and waits while I gather up my jacket and the book underneath. We go out to the waiting car, hand in hand, and climb into the back. Hecate is sitting in the driver’s seat with Alecto next to her.

“You hanging in there, honey?” Hecate asks.

“I’ll be okay.”

I settle back in Hades’s arms. I start to calm down almost at once but I don’t really relax until we cross back into the Underworld.

  
  
  
  



End file.
